


Love and Handshakes

by Dont_come_at_mE



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bullying, Conflict Resolution, Enemies to Friends, Gay Remus Lupin, Good Severus Snape, M/M, Remus Lupin Needs a Hug, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Young Remus Lupin, Young Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21904225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dont_come_at_mE/pseuds/Dont_come_at_mE
Summary: Snape and Remus are collegues and they are trying to resolve their past conflict.Will Snape be able to forgive one of his old bullies after a shocking confession?
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 31





	Love and Handshakes

**Author's Note:**

> Helluu, I had this fanfiction in my notes for a while, I hope you like it 😊😋  
> English is not my first language, please comment if you have any suggestions or if you find any mistakes.

"Expeliarmus," hissed Snape.

Lupin's wand twirled in the air dramatically as he stumbled on his own feet, hitting the wall with his back.

"Severus, stop! Please," cried he.

The raven haired man pushed his forearm on the other's throat, not hard enough to choke him but steadily enough to hold him firmly against the wall.

"I'm so sorry," said Remus sincerely and out of breath.  
"I know there are no excuses for what I've done but I was really young and naïve and-" he stopped mid sentence looking down at the floor, he sighed.

Snape's forearm pushed harder on his throat and the blond instinctively yanked the professor's arm away.

His colleague took a step back and let his free hand fall down his hip, the other arm still raised, his wand pointed threateningly towards him.  
"And, what?" Asked Snape furiously.

"And, and I didn't want to hurt you," he said.

"BUT YOU DID! You and your DAMNED friends made my life a living hell!" Yelled he, his voice echoing in Remus's bare office.

"I know, and I'm sorry!" He raised his voice a little as he took a step towards the other man, his hands held protectively in front of him.  
"I was dumb and I was in love," he smiled sadly, his voice reduced to a mere whisper.

Snape inhaled sharply, his eyes widened.

Remus held his breath as he slowly lowered his arms. Even he was shocked at his own revelation.

Lily.  
The memory of her filled Severus's heart with sadness.  
He was in love with her, he would've blindly followed her anywhere, even if he thought she was in the wrong.  
But who could Remus have been in love with?

Lily? No, he barely even looked at her when they sat at the dining table.  
In fact, now that he thought about it, Remus had never shown any sign of interest in girls.

So it was one of the boys, then?  
James Potter? Naah, too cocky.  
Peter Pettigrew? Way too dumb for him.

"Black," he said after a while, his voice a little quieter but still sharp as a knife.

It wasn't a question, yet Remus couldn't help but nod at the ground.

Sirius was a jerk but he was definitely clever and charming, he was very popular back in the day.  
"Why him?" Snape asked.  
He knew it was a dumb question, love is almost never rational.

Lupin looked at him, tears building behind his eyes, he shook his head and shrugged his shoulders helplessly.

Severus picked Remus's abandoned wand from the ground and handed it back to him.

A new form of handshake.

The tall figure turned around, his black cape theatrically following his movements out of the room. He hadn't forgotten or forgiven what the Marauders had done to him, but he understood Remus Lupin now.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, please comment if you have any suggestions or if you find any mistakes.  
> Thanks for reading this far, I hope it didn't suck too much 😂😁


End file.
